


Ghost Blowjob! Wooooo!

by oofoe



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Cock Worship, Enemies to Lovers, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Scents & Smells, Tense Is All Over The Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which I release a thing I wrote in 30 minutes after seeing Ant-Man & The Wasp but forgot about and never posted. Ghost sucks off a bound Reader. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	Ghost Blowjob! Wooooo!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter, @oofoegarbage!

You wake up, groggy. Whatever knocked you out wasn’t entirely out of your system yet, assuming it was some kind of drug. Though, judging by the hard pounding in the back of your head, it may actually have just been, like, a baseball bat or something. Remembering your training, you look around, trying to get a bearing on your location. A warehouse, probably abandoned. A quick, decisive flex of your muscles confirms that your arms are tied behind your back, and your ankles are tied to the legs of the chair you’re in. Tight, too. Too tight to break out of easily, at least.

“Ah,” comes a distorted voice from behind you, “you’re awake.” Between the twitches of your eye, a figure shuddered into reality before you, a hooded person in a white cloak, threatening red lights shining off their masked face. “Good, it’s hard to interrogate somebody when they’re asleep.”

“Go to hell,” you say.

“Someday, maybe,” the figure responded. They shuddered again, like some sort of shitty hologram, and this time appeared right in front of you, glowing red eyes just inches from yours. “But not today. You’ve got some info I need, and I’m gonna get it.”

“Heh.” You smirk. “You think you’re scary, with your creepy voice and your evil looking eyes, don’t you? Well tough toenails, buddy, I’m not saying a word.”

“Hmph.” They shuddered back, afterimage of their face lingering in your vision before giving way to show them pulling some kind of combat knife from a toolbox. “Then I’ll torture you for it, I guess.”

You roll your eyes. “Nothing you could _possibly_ do to me is worse than what the agency trained me for, numnuts.”

“Oh, _really_?”

“Yes, _really_. So why don’t you just get it over with an kill me? Otherwise, suck my dick, jackass.”

Your mysterious kidnapper toyed with the blade between their fingertips, mulling over the situation. You couldn’t help but wonder what was going through their head… You never _did_ like dealing with the mask wearing freak types. Never knew what they were gonna do next. And from the looks of it, this one has some weird teleporting… invisibility, ghost type shit? Even if you _could_ escape, there was no way you could take that on.

“...Deal.”

“Oh, so you _are_ gonna kill me, then? Awesome, can’t wait.”

“No, you idiot,” they say, appearing once more in front of you, only a few inches from you. “I’m gonna blow you.”

Before you have a chance to respond, they’re taking off their mask to reveal… they’re actually a _really_ hot chick. Lucky you, I guess? She flickers again, and is on her knees in front of you, hands already working quickly to undo your belt.

“You, uh…”

“Didn’t expect this, did you?” She looks up at you with a, frankly, unsettling smile, head leaving an afterimage behind from the sudden movement. “I’m gonna make you talk one way or another, and if torture won’t work… well, pleasure is just as goood, isn’t it?”

As your belt comes undone and her fingers slip over the waistline of your pants, you speak up again. “It’s just that you agreed to this so easily though? I’m just really caught off guard, I guess.”

She turns up to you again, this time with a stern glare on her flickering face. “What are you implying? That I’m tired of nobody wanting to fuck a freak like me, cuz they’re too scared? That I’m _desperate_ to finally feel good and take my mind off the constant suffering that is my life? _Please_ , don’t delude yourself.”

“ _Woah_ ,” you reply, “there’s a lot to unpack there. Look, I’m down to do this thing if you are, I just want you to know what you’re getting into. You may have kidnapped and assaulted me, but I’m not about to let a beautiful girl do something she might regret, especially since this… _seems_ to be your first time?”  
  
She shook her head. “I-I know what I’m doing! I’ve… seen videos, and stuff.” 

“Oh,” you say, rolling your eyes again, “then by all means.” 

After a moment of fumbling to get your pants off while you’re sitting down, she grasps the hem of your underwear. She stops, though, just short of pulling them down, as if having second thoughts. She gulps, and glances between your face and your inches-away bulge. “I’m, uh, I’m Ava, by the way.”

“...nice to meet you.” 

“Ch-charmed, I’m sure,” she says, another creepy, but somehow endearing, smile on her face. Was that her trying to be funny? “Now let’s… do this. This thing, I mean… oh, _fuck it_.” In a single, smooth motion (though it didn’t look smooth, what with the afterimages and flickering and such), your underwear was brought down to your knees… and your growing hardon stood at attention, just shy of smacking your assailant in the face. “Oh… wow.” 

You blush, catching her eye contact. “Well, there it is... Still wanna go through with this?” 

“It’s so...” Her head flickers around, inspecting your cock in an instant from multiple different angles, each leaving a visual artifact of her surprised, wide-eyed expression. “... _impressive_ . And,” she gave it a soft flick, “ _hard_.” 

You shrug. “That’s what happens when a hot girl ties you down and threatens to suck your dick, yeah.”

“So this… It’s cuz of me?” She looks away, quickly disappearing from in front of you and reappearing a couple feet away, hands cupping her face. “Fuck, oh my gosh...”

“You don’t have to do this, you know. You’re clearly, uh, nervous.”

“N-no,” she stammers, reappearing on her knees in front of your eager erection, “I’m just… _flattered,_ is all. Nobody’s ever been this _excited_ about me before,” she explains, taking off her gloves. “I’m nervous too but, you know, I’ll power through.”

“Well, I’m honored to be the first, I guess,” you respond.

Without another word, she gentle took your length in her hand, giving the thing a few hesitant, cursory pumps to see how you react. When you responded to the stimulation with a pleased, subtle grunt, she smiled. “You… you like that, d-don’t you?”

Inhaling deeply, you looked down at her, and smiled back. “Yeah, it’s a good start.”

She bites her lip, eyes sensually half-lidded as they stared down at your member. She starts pumping faster, and moves her free hand onto your waist, before slowly sliding it up under your shirt. As Ava’s proficiency handling your cock increases, so too does the pleasure she’s giving you, causing your to lean your head back and let out a long moan.

“Fuck me, you sure this is your first time doing this?” you asked.

  
“I told you, I’ve seen videos,” she answered, trying to give a smug smirk that was quickly betrayed by her intense blush at your praise.

This continued for a bit, her jerking you off gently and you encouraging her with moans of delight and compliments. Every time you told her how good it felt, she visibly got even more excited, seemingly getting as much pleasure from your approval as you were from the handjob. However, after a few moments of her delicate hand massaging your impossibly hard dick, you decided it was time to gently nudge her towards the next step in the process.

“Hey,” you say, getting her attention, “kiss it.”

“H-huh?” She seems flustered by the command. “Do you, uh, do you not like my hand?”

You shake your head. “Of course I like your hand, yeah,” you assure her, “but you said you were going to blow me, right? That means we’ve gotta get to your mouth at some point.”

She glances around, appearing to mentally double check the mechanics of a blowjob. “...True,” she agrees, having decided your math was spot on. “W-where do you want me to kiss it?”

You think it over for a second, before issuing your orders to the eager girl at your crotch. “Start at the base of it, and work your way up to the top. Understand?”

“...Yeah, okay, sure,” she says, flickering her head into place. The length of your shaft is practically resting on her face now, and she looks more impressed than she had the whole time. She inhaled deeply, letting out a long sigh that was more like a pleasured moan afterwards. “Fuck, it smells so _strong_ . I love it,” she muttered, lust in her voice. Quickly, her hand moved from the open air to the inside of her pants, as she started doing exactly what you think she’s doing. “A-are you wearing cologne?” 

“No that’s just, ya know, sweat, I guess. It’s hot out today.”

“It’s hot _here_ too,” she mused (Was that her attempt at dirty talk?), puckering her lips. Softly, she placed them against the base of your shaft, before slowly moving up towards the tip, stopping to give another peck every half centimeter or so. Frankly, it was adorable, and each kiss of her perfectly soft, virgin lips sent a shudder running up your spine.

  
“Oooh, shit,” you breathe, letting her know she’s doing something right. “That’s the stuff. Now, uh, next--”

She cuts you off. “I know what to do next.” She takes in one last lungful of fresh air through her nose before her first dive onto your member, indulging once more in the musky, natural scent of your cock. Without a word, she opens her mouth wide, welcoming your first couple of inches into it in a single stroke. A single, sharp gasp escape your mouth, as she tries to go even deeper on the second descent, succeeding in getting half of your rod down her throat.

The blowjob didn’t look how you were used to blowjobs looking, admittedly. Not that that was a bad thing, necessarily. Instead of rhythmically bobbing up and down on your length, swallowing more and more each time, she was jerking erratically through space-time, appearing at the tip and halfway down the shaft at once, without any in-between other than the faint shuttering afterimages her flickering left behind. It was… _kinda_ hot? In a dial-up kind of way.

Regardless of how it looked, however, it _felt_ great, one of the best you’d ever had. Despite being her first time, Ava was a natural. The inside of her mouth was soft, warm, and something about it felt… tingly. Probably a side effect of whatever freaky shit caused her to flicker in and out of reality, honestly. Whatever it was, it was _good shit_ , leading you to moan out a simple, carnal demand. “Harder, baby.”

Whether it was the audible confirmation that you were enjoying yourself, or the fact that you called her ‘baby’, Ava seemed _really_ enthusiastic to do as you asked. Picking up the pace, she stuttered through reality all the way down to the base of your hard on, gagging audibly as it pressed against the back of her mouth, her tongue lathering up your balls. Were you a weaker individual, you’d have cum right then and there. She looked up at you with pleading, beautiful puppy dog eyes, _craving_ your praise. She needed it as much as you needed her to keep going down on you.

Who are you to not give a pretty girl what she wants?

Meeting her gorgeous green eyes’ gaze, you silently nodded. She took the hint, and pulled back, slurping loudly on your length as she made the trip back to your tip the long way. Shivers jolted up your spine at the sensation, the feeling of her captivatingly warm mouth giving you all the right tingles in all the right places. “Oh fuck, Ava...  that feels so _fucking_ good, I can’t stand it,” you groan, motivating her to pick up the pace.

Soon, she’s got a quick, enjoyable tempo going, having started to use one hand to cradle and play with your balls as she massaged your cock from top to bottom with repeated, measured bobs of her head. The occasional sound of her cute, squeaking moans mixed in with her gagging, brought on by the you-know-what her hand was doing in her pants, was so pleasing to the ear that it caused a palpable _spike_ in your arousal every time you heard it. “You sound so _goddamn cute_ , Ava,” you inform her.

Another half minute or so of slobbery, ardent spitshining passed, as your feelings of warmth and ecstasy continued to grow. “You’re _amazing_ at this, Ava,” you commend her, feeling good enough that you could almost forget the fact that you were tied to a chair. Almost. All good things, unfortunately, need to end eventually. “Fuck, I’m almost there,” you admit, disappointed tone obvious in your voice.

“W-what? But we just started,” she complains, flickering off of your dick, “y-you can’t be done just yet!”

“Hey, think of it like this,” you reassure her with a cocky smirk, “you’re the first girl to get me off that fast. Must mean you’re the best I’ve ever had, right?”

It took her a second to process this, but when she did, it was plainly obvious from the intense blush reddening her face. With a renewed vigor, she returned to sucking you off, trying her damnedest to live up to the lofty goal you’d just planted in her head, of being your best partner ever. And you weren’t lying, either-- she didn’t have a lot of skill, but her passion, combined with her endearing _cuteness_ , was enough to make up for it tenfold. It felt heavenly, and you wished you weren’t so close to cumming.

“Fuck, fuck,” you mutter, as your orgasm reaches the forefront, “I’m cumming, Ava! _F-fuck_!”

Ava, not entirely sure what to do, sort of freezes with indecision, an action (or inaction) that involuntarily lead to her being stuck with only one option: Your dick, buried deep in her mouth at the moment of truth, twitched as your balls tightened, a thick rope of sticky, salty, warm cum splattering itself across the roof of Ava’s mouth and the back of her throat.

Her eyes widened as the sensation and taste of cum coating the inside of her mouth started to set in, but she did her best to power through it, to maintain eye contact with you. You returned the favor, looking her in the eye as you came and regretting the fact that you couldn’t brush a few loose strands of hair from her face (cuz your hands were tied, obviously). God, she really was beautiful.

“God, you really are beautiful.”

She blushed again, suddenly breaking her locked gaze and giving your cock a final, punctuating _suck_ , coaxing the last of your cum onto her tongue. She sat there for a moment, as if mulling over what to do next, before sloooowly pulling away from your groin, eventually allowing your spit-soaked member to flop free of her oral grip and drip cum onto the chair you were sitting in. She stayed kneeling there for a second, holding your jizz in her mouth with puffed out cheeks (clearly exaggerating, but still cute), as she vigorously worked her hand harder and harder in her pants. Within a minute of your orgasm ending, hers began, rocking her body with spasms of pleasure as she let out a guttural, muffled moan, struggling not to prematurely swallow your load.

After a powerful, eye-rolling climax on her part, pussy juice now visibly staining the crotch of her pants and down the legs, she took her non-soaked hand and held her nostrils closed. With an overly loud, overstated _gulp_ (what a drama queen), she swallowed every last drop of your seed.

You look at her, blushing and panting as she does the same at you, both finally letting the awkward afterglow of an impromptu bondage lovemaking session set in. Silently.

After a minute, you begin to break the silence. “Ava, that was--”

She flickers away, blushing like mad and covering her face.

“...At least let me out of these ropes first!”

It takes another half hour of struggling, but eventually, you free yourself from the restraints. Pulling up your pants, you make your way out of the warehouse. Ruffling through your pockets, you try to see if Ava’d left you your cell phone, or your wallet, or _anything._ The search turns up none of those things, instead, you only find a single, crumpled up sheet of paper.

You unfurl it, and see a phone number, with a signature scribbled underneath. _Ava_.

You smirk. “How am I going to call you without my cell phone, though?”


End file.
